


A Little More Time

by ReoPlusOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Accuracy, Historical Hetalia, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReoPlusOne/pseuds/ReoPlusOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur/Marianne; things she said when she was on top of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Time

All they had known since the days of Rome was being at war with each other. **  
**

Even in years of peace Arthur still found himself cursing _that dreadful bitch_ as if she were the devil herself – grit his teeth when he saw her colors hoisted above ships that he knew would never be his.  It was his fury, immature and petulant even as they both sprouted up like weeds and her slim frame blossomed into that of a woman, that kept them that way.  

Marianne was not a fighter but a lover, even as it was her troops that took over and ruled the world.  She stole his colony with kisses and promises of freedom, so he watched her entire world burn in a reign of self-inflicted terror with glee in his eyes.  


She knew as well as he did that she would not die; merely suffer.  And Arthur was _always_ happy to watch her suffer.

Marianne knew that he was taking a coy pleasure in the suffering of her people; but she still showed up uninvited to his parties, just to make all the English men consider leaving their wives for a night.  His soldiers would never start a fight with hers, after all, and the way his ears grew red when he stomped over to her was most enjoyable.

Tonight though, he was drunker than usual.

“Make a colony with me, my love,” He laughed, but had no breath in his lungs.  He was inside of her and she was on top of him, corset loose and hanging off her while his hands fiddled with the lacing.

“You’ve had too much wine,” She said in their language – English was a horrid enough thing, but when she spoke it it was positively vile.  Too German.  Too Danish.  Not enough anything else.

That fury sprouted up again, and he grabbed her by the hips, thinking himself quite the fearsome thing before she threw her head back and laughed.

“We _will_ have one.  And it will speak _English_.” Arthur growled into her mouth and fucked her like a wild animal, and Marianne smiled and enjoyed the ride.

They didn’t see each other at Waterloo.  In the few short years since Marianne burned alone and then rose up like a terrifying phoenix under the command of a bloodthirsty emperor, Arthur had grown a little and come to realize that she is a little more prideful than she lets on.  She didn’t want to be there when the final nail was put in the coffin of her empire, but the day Arthur never thought _would_ come _did_ come.

When Marianne was on top of the world she sat like a dragon perched on a mountain, daring any knight to slay her.  Every nation worth their salt lined up like lambs to slaughter, desperate to destroy the little emperor she had birthed.  But it was the little boy she remembered from so long ago, hiding behind trees, whispering to his fairies and rubbing woad on his face that laid the deathly blow.

It was lucky for the both of them that Arthur had grown enough not to rub it in her face too much.

Like monarchs from different lines they never ruled together.  Her time came, blossomed and went, and when it was gone Arthur’s time swung around as if it was right on schedule according to a divine plan.  

Marianne’s invasions had been outright violent.  Point a gun at someone who just yesterday was in the dark ages, and they will absolutely do anything you say – Arthur decided to be different.  He was sneaky, smart; even when he had all the military power to plow through any nation who opposed him he showed up himself, with a few of his finest ministers and a caravan of gifts.  


_Look what happens when you join the British Empire.  Peace, commerce, security._

_No signature needed._

Arthur was on top of the world for over a century, ruling not with an iron fist but with a well-placed pound sterling.  Unlike Marianne he had a greater purpose for his colonies; he was there to serve as their tutor, their guide into the world of being an adult nation.  And if he took his payment in natural resources behind their backs, well… so be it.  It didn’t _hurt_ that America had broken away so soon; why, if he wanted to turn down good honest help, that was fine.  The idiot was still stuck in his own island of isolation anyway, staring at his vast land and wondering what he could possibly do with it all… had he stayed, those endless green fields might house cities and not buffalo.

England laughed at his long-lost child’s misfortune, that was – until Alfred showed up at his door, ready to strike that final blow just as he had done for Marianne.  Arthur’s empire was unconventional, so of course its death was unconventional.  Where his posturing and threats were enough to keep the world under his thumb once, it was now Alfred’s threat, administered with a frown that looked horribly serious on that youthful face, that sent British men scrambling for cover.

Since 1945, America had ruled the world.  England had struggled to catch up, but now, as his son stared him down like a wolf, he realized he would not be allowed to go down quietly.

–

Marianne sprawled next to him, swinging a dainty leg over his and cuddling close.  She kissed his jaw and pulled him closer just as he sighed.  “I never thought it would happen like this.”

“Of course you didn’t,” She shrugged.  “You don’t see what is coming to you now any more than you ever did.”

“Do you think he’ll do a good job,” Arthur asked the ceiling, breathless yet again.

“He very well may destroy the world,” Marianne chuckled and rolled to face him.  “But I think he will do just fine.”

“I… never wanted it to end so soon,”

“You had _plenty_ of time.  And besides,” She sat up, letting the sheets fall around her, and smiled as Arthur peeked out from his hiding place – ever the coy little child.  “Now you have a little more time for me, non?”  



End file.
